


Trust

by Soha_Friend



Series: The Feelings We Had [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, im really bad at writing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soha_Friend/pseuds/Soha_Friend
Summary: Trust… Such an alien word for a person who has been abused so many times. He was an orphan with no home and relatives, a child with eyes two serious for his age, a tortured soul whose sufferings were only beginning. A demon? So they thought, when they - heartless sectarians - burned him alive. Sacrificed  to a cult. He was only 12 then, managing to survive with the cost of a demon inhabiting his body. The Czech boy - Tomas Vrbada, and the demon of smog and vapor - Enenra were now one. They were now Smoke.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneShotRevolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShotRevolt/gifts).



> This work was inspired by OneShotRevolt's "Two Deaths in Every Kill" If you're reading this then I want you to know that I admire your writting and art! For me your stories are pure perfection, and I especially fell in love with your portrayal of Tomas and Kuai. I'm aware that this story isn't even close to anything you write, but I tried, English is actually not my first language.
> 
> Thank you for being awesome and keeping this fandom alive, you inspire!)

**People are puppets, held together with string.**

**There's a beautiful sadness that runs through him,**

**As he asked me to pray to the God he doesn't believe in.**

 

Trust

 

Trust… Such an alien word for a person who has been abused so many times. He was an orphan with no home and relatives, a child with eyes two serious for his age, a tortured soul whose sufferings were only beginning. A demon? So they thought, when they - heartless sectarians - burned him alive. Sacrificed  to a cult. He was only 12 then, managing to survive with the cost of a demon inhabiting his body. The Czech boy - Tomas Vrbada, and the demon of smog and vapor - Enenra were now one. They were now Smoke.

But his sufferings didn’t end there. A ruthless clan of assassins known as the Lin Kuei had heard rumors about the strange boy with paranormal powers. He was taken into the clan. No! “Taken” is the wrong word. He was forced in. But he didn’t remember anything about his previous life, except for the constant sting of fire, so he didn’t care. A fey person has nothing to loose.

His life would not be peaceful even then. The recruits of the clan hated outsiders, and hated him in particularly. He was bullied and beaten up, laughed upon and humiliated. He lost all faith that he could ever be happy again in this world.

But despite the odds he found the only person in this world he could be happy with: The first person who held out his hand to him. His first… Friend? Kuai Liang was in the clan for as long as he could remember, but the bad nature of their work didn’t change him and who he was. He was not ordinary just like Tomas, he had the ability to wield ice. Their childhoods were spent together on the harsh training grounds of the Lin Kuei temple. Countless nights they would be there for each other no matter how tired they were. A life of a shinobi was never bright and cheerful, but they found joy in having someone to talk to, joy in not being heartless killers they were expected to be. They would do anything for each other, even if it meant physical punishment by their Sifu, even if it meant death… Too bad this friendship of theirs didn’t fit in the “No emotions. No relationships. Just death” theme of the clan. Too bad that in their position in life they could never be friends openly.

**Ten years have passed,**

Tomas was now twenty-two, an elite young assassin with quite a few accomplished missions. He and Kuai were once again sent on an assassination by their Grandmaster. The mission was very hard and challenging, but luckily, it had went successfully. Their target was killed, but their mission did not end there, they had to escape. Trapped, they were standing in the middle of the building that was full of security, with guns targeting at every window, it seemed like there was no way to escape.

“Smoke, I have a plan.” Kuai whispered in Mandarin, they had to be quiet not to attract unwanted attention.

By the tone of his voice Tomas could hear he was certain of what he was going to say. Even though Kuai was younger he was much firmer and more serious, that’s just how Cryomancers were.

The sun set thirty minutes ago leaving them in a dark room with no way out and constant pressure of being found. An owl was heard in the distance, the only sound breaking the deadly silence. They both breathed heavily in anticipation of what was to come. Two scary looking young adults sitting in the corner of a pitch black room, helplessly looking at each other. If Kuai’s brother could see them now he would not miss the opportunity to call them weak, luckily he was nowhere near.

“Yes Tundra,” he hated calling his friend by the codename, but he must in case anyone was listening to them.

The moonlight –which was especially dim that night- was the only thing illuminating the dark room, and while for the Enenra it wasn’t a problem, Kuai seemed to have major issues with seeing the other’s face, in case it was the last time he will ever see him again. They weren’t scared of death but they were both scared for each other. Tomas would rather die himself than loose the only person he cared about. Footsteps were starting to be heard outdoor. A clear sign that they should get out, but the window was not an option, the guards were too well prepared.

**Closer.**

“I want you to teleport out, I will distract them. We will meet outside the building, no matter what” Kuai gave him a weak smile under the mask that was more disturbing than reassuring.

**Closer!**

“No! I won’t leave you!”

**CLOSER!**

“I will be fine, Tomas, věř mi,” a simple phrase in Czech, Kuai learned from his friend, which meant “trust me”.

**The door creaked**

“If you value our friendsh...” he was cut off by his silver haired friend hugging him.

Assassins weren’t supposed to feel emotions. But no one would ever know. Right? Kuai hugged him back, and then quickly stood up to face the person that was going to come in through the door.

“Promise you will be fine.”

**Three armed guards entered**

“I promise” Kuai said watching Tomas teleport away in a cloud of smoke.

Tomas found himself in front of the building when he materialized, the guards immediately focused their attention on him. At least a dozen guns were now pointed at him, he internally cursed himself and teleported several more times. This time he was in a forest, he turned around and saw the guards chasing after him, shooting. Of course, he should have gotten rid of the witnesses, but killing himself when the mission was already accomplished wasn’t in his plans, so he decided to escape. All the strength was gone from him after those teleports, but he still had enough stamina to run. He bolted into the woods, further and further and further. One bullet got the branch above his head, making it fall loudly near him. Too near. Tomas was desperately trying to speed up, heart loudly thudding in his chest. He heard them scream orders at each other in a language he couldn’t understand, behind him, he had to run faster. FASTER! The entrance to the forest was dark, but not thick enough to hide. If only he could get further. He didn’t dare look back.

 Shot, an animal’s scream heard in the distance.

Shot, a thick branch falls near his head.

Shot, “Aaaaaaaaagh”

He fell down onto the pile of rotten leaves and branches. For a moment he got paralyzed, everything went blurry he was on the edge of falling into unconsciousness. If he did that, it would be the end of him… Would he survive? Suddenly pain shot through his body like an electric wave, making his spine dish out. He felt blood flow out his leg. Enenra wasn’t silent inside him, making smoke curl in clouds around the body.

Tomas hissed through his teeth fighting the pain, fighting the urge to drift off into the blackness. The very amazing, beautiful blackness. “You are going to die if you do!” he kept reminding himself. Maybe just for a moment? The blackness started to turn into warm white light, inviting him, whispering into his ear, “Come, Tomas, here you can be happy again.”

And he went further into the light. “You are a dead man,” the reason inside him was still present. But it was like he could not wake up anymore, not that he wanted to. With slow steps, he went towards the source of the sound. And he felt good! Once in his lifetime he felt good! Somewhere on the background voices of the guards were heard, but Smoke payed zero attention to it, he was too hypnotized by the place. White light wrapped around his body like a blanket at cold night. In an instant, he forgot all his worries and problems. All he could hear was the constant promising, “You will be safe here.” But the Demon inside him resisted, trying to wake him up, smoking in black toxic vapor. The white around him was blinding, it was unlike anything he has seen before. It was a place where a person would get dizzy, because there were no lines separating the walls from the ceiling. Everything was blurry and undefined, but yet felt so real. Tomas stopped listening to his senses, when he saw a woman in front of him. Someone so strange and yet so familiar, someone from his long forgotten childhood.

“What do you have left in that rotten world? Stay with me,” she said warmly stretching her hand to him.

He reached out to take her hand. Their fingers almost touched. NO! He stepped back convulsively, remembering that he had one thing left in that world, worth fighting for. A person, a friend who was risking his life for him now.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked in a pure voice.

“NO!!!” he yelled not knowing what has gotten into him.

Suddenly his eyes flew open. Tomas shivered, “It was a dream,” he told himself. He was back in the forest, but something was off, he no longer could hear the sound of the guards chasing after him. His body was smoking with a substance much darker than usual. The young assassin stood up ignoring the pain in his leg. Looking around he noticed that smoke was covering the whole area he was lying in. When the smoke dispelled he saw something that shocked him. The corpses of the guards lying on the floor, lifelessly. Did he do that? Everything in the radius was dead. Bodies of birds and animals, were lying on the floor. A picture straight out of a horror film. But how?

Tomas sighed, his leg was still bleeding. He ripped his sleeve off, tying the cloth around his wound to stop the bleeding, at least temporarily. He let himself relax for a moment, only to realize that in his shock he did not notice that he was lost in the dark woods that were constantly getting colder. Tomas was aimlessly wandering in the forest. The trees were too high and thick for him to navigate by the stars. All he had left to do was too hope for good luck. His body was very exhausted from the chase and the blood loss, but the desire to meet his friend as soon as possible kept him from collapsing to the ground. He literally dragged his leg behind himself, occasionally letting out a groan of pain.

After an hour of walking, he leaned on a thick tree trunk to catch his breath and rest a little. The moment he relaxed someone moved behind him, his head turned sharply. Great, that was just what he needed! A pack of wolves stood ten meters behind him, ready to tear him into a thousand pieces. They probably smelled his blood. How could he be so stupid? In his current condition, Tomas could not fight, but he could run before they realize he noticed them.

“Run again, no wonder they call you a coward,” he laughed at himself.

 However, he ran away with all his might. A roar was heard from the leader of the pack behind his back, as all the other wolves howled with him. They started to race after him - hungry animals, whose dinner was getting away – he was doomed. His wound started bleeding once again, because of the running. The smell of the blood only seemed to anger them more. He ran praying he was on the right way. But who was he praying to? He stopped believing into the god long ago.

One wolf was getting dangerously close to him, so he gathered all remaining strength to teleport. But that didn’t get him too far, ten meters at the most. Trees were getting lower in this place, maybe he actually was on the right way. He grabbed a firmer branch and pulled himself up onto the tree. This branch was low enough for Tomas to jump without harming himself, but too high for the wolves to reach. He was safe, at least for a short period. The animals were pacing beneath him, looking for their lost prey. Tomas took a long gulp out of his flask, sighing in relief.

He had to do something with the bleeding or the wolves would sense him. And then nothing could save him. He started moving his hand through the air using his powers to create tension. Usually he used this power on enemies, but never on himself. He put his hand on the wound, cauterizing it. The smell of burned flesh was not new to him, but this time it was his flesh so it was strange. Tomas gritted his teeth not to attract the hungry beasts, but he could not help to groan in a low voice. He would have to stay on the tree until the wolves would go.

While Tomas was waiting his eyelids were getting heavy. He knew that his friend was still somewhere there, but he was too exhausted. As a child, Tomas liked sleeping on the trees. He would escape the compound, hide in the forest, sleep on the trees, be caught and punished in the end. However, it was always worth the risk for him. This time it was different: his sleep was uneasy, and he almost fell at one point. He woke up an hour or two before the dawn. It was still dark and dangerous, but he could not waste more time.

Smoke jumped off the tree, reaching the ground safely. Trees in this place were getting lower, and lower. He still limped, and his leg still hurt. He fought the pain. Fighting the urge to step back. The urge to die peacefully. The urge to betray Tundra.

“If he was only here, he would know where to go…”

 

_When you are alone, you must face your darkest fears. The nightmares creeping in the corner of your mind, the ones that do not let you rest at night. The thoughts that come to life only to devour you from inside, to break you, and not to let you back up. When you are alone, you must face your demons. And it doesn’t help if there is one living inside you:_

 

Almost forty minutes have passed, but the shinobi was still lost. Wandering around the woods, he lost all hope to get there in time. His head filled with the darkest of thoughts. What if Kuai was wounded? What if he was imprisoned? What if..What if he was late? What if Kuai... No! He must NOT get desperate! But if it happened Tomas would never forgive himself. A Lin Kuei was not supposed to feel, but he didn’t care right now. And if Kuai was gone, he would never care again.

 

_But then you conquer your nightmares, and everything seems fine. Until your dreams replace them. Wishes and desires that constantly haunt you. You live those fantasies as though they are real, enjoying every bit of them. However realization comes, and you understand that they were never bound to come true:_

 

Gentle breeze blew slightly, his hair floating behind him. Was there supposed to be wind in a forest? Probably not. But everything about this place seemed enchanted, as though everything was asleep. The animals seemed deadly silent. They were all scared, of him and his smoke. The trees became less thick and, there was now more space, than in the middle of the forest where he rested. He needed to be quicker and quieter, since they were probably prepared or even called the police. There was a rule in the Lin Kuei: If you completed a mission you should return in the given time. Even if your partner is in need of your help, even if he will die without you. They treat the warriors with profit, it is better to lose one part than of that profit than to lose everything. And who cares that they too may have feelings?

The sky cracked with all colors of the dawn, illuminating the forest with a bright pink light, waking up everything. The forest breathed in life, birds started singing in the distance. Tomas closed his eyes breathing in the atmosphere of the morning. Sometimes he wishes he was free like a bird, like an eagle gliding through the sky. An eagle with a temper of a lion, an eagle who does not need to obey anyone. Sometimes he dreams they have never found him, he dreams of the streets of Prague. The streets of the city he once used to call home.

Freedom. A word so full of meaning. At least to someone who remembers how it feels. For him it has always been just word, because he understands that his dreams will never come true. That he will never be free. That his soul will forever be enslaved by the Lin Kuei, forever enslaved by Enenra.

 

_When you overcome both your dreams and nightmares, you are rewarded with true friendship and love. What could be bad about those feelings? Only that when you lose a loved one your life becomes living hell, and the scars of that loss never heal._

 

Smoke was very quiet now. He saw the building from a distance. It was lifeless and too quiet. He sensed the familiar sting of death in the air, it was as though everyone and everything in the building was already dead. Tomas expected it to be much lighter outside the forest, considering that the sun has already rose. However, the building was veiled by the dark clouds that almost seemed artificial. It started to drizzle. The soil beneath his feet was slowly turning into mud. When walked out of the forest, a blood-curling picture was revealed. Bodies, bodies, bodies… Being an atheist, he still prayed not to find one body in this mash of corpses and blood. Is one person’s life a lot to ask for? The drizzle turned into a real rain, making a red, thick river flow around the dead. Tomas’ boots were soaked up in blood. All the peace and calmness of the morning was gone with the rain.

He stepped over the corpses, all killed in various ways, all having terrified expressions on their faces. Heads and other body parts were floating in the pool of blood mixed with water.  It was as though he was suddenly in a mincing machine, but the view did not disgust him, he was used to it. He broke the front door with a kick.

“Tundra,” he called in hope.

Kuai could have killed all those people and left. But why would he leave, they agreed on meeting outside. Most of the people inside were frozen. Shattered pieces of iced flesh were lying on the floor. Maybe he was upstairs? Tomas ran up, almost slipping on the melted snow left from the fight. The room upstairs was emptier than all the others, with only three bodies lying on the floor. Ice glistened on the wall in beautiful patterns. The thunder roared outside, and the life of the forest seemed to fade again. Smoke ran to the window. On the edge of the cliff the building was standing on, were signs of a fight, only two people in the world could fight like that. He jumped straight out of the window forgetting safety. A groan. He landed on the wounded leg.

“Tundra!” he shouted into the air, almost shouting to the dead guards.

Lightning split the sky. Tomas ran towards the abyss. Blood mixed with the soil, dying the ground a hellish red color. He was the son of hell. The creation of Satan. Why? Why?!? Why in the world would he feel this? This strange emptiness. As though someone has ripped out a part of him.

“KUAI!”

Several ice copies of his friend stood around him. More corpses than a normal person could take, but he was no mere person. His knees bent, falling loudly into the pool of blood. Rain falling with dirty droplets onto his bare skin and clothes, onto his hair and into the mask.

“Please, Kuai, please, I beg you!” Tomas said throwing his head to the sky, “Why god, Why?” an atheist who asked something from the god, funny.

His uniform was now completely in red stains, like carnations brought to a funeral. To his funeral. Tomas inched forward, to see what he was so terrified of. The sky blue uniform lying on the floor. He ran towards it, splashing the blood all over the place. Not noticing the bodies he stepped on, nor the thunder rumbling, nor the tears falling from his eyes. And there he lied on the ground. Two rose red marks contrasting his pale skin. One in the shoulder, and one in the heart. He had an empty expression, “Where were you, Tomas?” Smoke grabbed his friend’s hand, no longer thinking of the principles he cried openly.

“You promised me! You said you will be fine!” he yelled through the tears.

He hugged his friend tightly, never letting go of his hand, afraid of his own feelings. The body was heavy in his hands, an empty shell of the person he knew. He shook hysterically, but Kuai didn’t respond, “Where were you when I needed you? WHERE?!?” The assassin cried, tears falling down onto the ground. He had now nothing left in this world. Nothing except the emptiness, and the constant sting of fire.

“I… I trusted you…” he didn’t want this life anymore.

No more pain. No more Lin Kuei.

No more Smoke.

He grabbed the gun of the guard that was the nearest to him. Taking the hand of his friend into his own.

“I have failed you in life,” he told Kuai in a shaking voice, “I will not fail you in death,”

He charged the gun, one last time looking at the dark sky. “There really is no god,” Tomas thought to himself as he pulled the trigger.

**You could not hear me cry, see my dreams all die,**

**From where you were standing on your own.**

**It was so quiet there and I felt so cold,**

**This house no longer seemed a home.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this work ;)


End file.
